The Daughter of the Valar
by Meistar
Summary: She wasn't normal. She knew what was to come. Every moment, every date. It was all clear to her. But there was more to this elven woman than met the eye. Her mind was strong. And from a strong mind came something that would keep her alive, because she had failed to do so before. But now ME rests on her shoulders. Tenth Walker. No pairing yet. (Key word, yet).


**New story guys! I already have a ship in mind, but that will not come until later. Well, I hate long authors notes. So here we go!**

Elizabeth awoke in Lorien in a circular flet that she currently called home. Although, it wasn't exactly her home. Then again, nowhere else was either. She swung herself out of her comfortable bed and reached for the clothes she had set out a day before.

Ah, elvish clothing. When she had arrived, the gowns she was expected to wear just didn't suit her. She hated them, no matter how pretty they look. She had instantly requested men's clothes, but they were all much too large for her In the end, she had to wear the clothing for young elven boys. Even though she got stares for her unusual clothing, she still fancied it. The fabrics they used in this world were smooth and pleasant. After putting on some short boots and a silver tunic, she gazed at her necklace. Every day, she wondered if today she should wear it. And every day, she gave in. Elizabeth reached for the necklace and clicked the smooth metal into place. The diamond rested against her cervical bones (why the hell did she know that word).

Elizabeth grabbed her circular green pin, and fastened a cloak around her shoulders before stepping into the daylight. This was her life now. No gazing back to her friends who thought her to be dead.

When Elizabeth opened the door, she found Haldir right outside waiting for her. He offered her his arm, and she narrowly resisted rolling her eyes at his courtesy. She took his arm, attempting to imitate his elven grace. Though she was an elf, she had never mastered that skill of being so light footed (Though Haldir constantly told her she had). She and her dear friend walked down the pathway spiralling around the grand tree of Lorien.

"So Marchwarden of Lorien, why did you show up outside of my door?" Elizabeth asked. She only called him by his title to annoy him. While he had no problem being called by his proper title, Haldir always had a problem with his friend's sarcastic tones.

Haldir turned his head, making his hair that had been resting on his shoulder fly to his back. Elizabeth restrained her grin as his precious blonde eyebrow drifted up higher. "The Lady Galadriel has requested to see you," enunciated the Marchwarden. His smooth accent forbade him from stuttering, a habit which no elves possessed. Even Elizabeth, though she occasionally fumbled on her words and never got a chance to say anything. Then again, she was no elf. Even though she insisted the was not, every mirror seemed to contradict her.

Elizabeth was endowed with silky blonde hair, but most elves had hair even softer than hers. She mainly loved her hair because it was long enough to hide the pointed ears. They were just a symbol to her of all she had lost. Many elves had told her that she was beautiful, but she just thought she looked ordinary. Sure, she was prettier than anyone back home. But here, everyone was beautiful and graceful. And the women here didn't wear tunics.

After the moment lost in her thoughts, Elizabeth realized he may think it rude that she did not respond. She hastened to do so. "Haldir, do you know why? Also, what is the date?"

"No, I do not know why. The Lady does as she pleases. And you daughter of the Valar, you have certainly got her attention since you arrived here. Oh, and the date is October the eleventh," stated Haldir. His gaze returned to the wooden pathway the two walked upon. His footsteps were as light as a feather falling onto glass. Mine were more like the glass cracking after being thrown onto a slab of concrete. But nobody here knew what concrete was.

Elizabeth's raised eyebrow slowly retreated to its normal position above her eye. "Don't call me that." But her thoughts were leaving the conversation. What the hell was the date? It was in the back of her mind, she knew it was there somewhere. Then she remembered a little smidget of numbers. "Haldir, what year is it?"

"It is year 3018 of the third age, m'lady. Why do you ask me this every day?" articulated Haldir.

Elizabeth shrugged in annoyance. "Because I forget every day, I get too caught up in tea with famous peeps and shit like that. Do you really expect me to remember four numbers with all the other stuff going on?"

Haldir's eyebrow drifted up further than she would have thought possible. It traveled even further when he opened his mouth to speak. "M'lady, what troubles you?" His voice reflected his emotions, ringing with genuine concern. (Although Elizabeth missed it under the sound of his masculinity and large ego).

"Marchwarden, I will speak to Lady Galadriel if I have concerns. And since I do, I am glad to be heading to her now." Elizabeth looked away from her blonde friend, and quickened her pace. Even if she was no good at running, she was a hell of a speed walker. Haldir still had no trouble catching up, being athletic himself. Before she could forget, she swiftly lectured "By the way Haldir, do not call me m'lady. You know how I hate it."

*-\\-\\-\/Time Skip\/-/-/-*

"Hurry now," exclaimed Haldir. "She is waiting for you." He held the heavy gate open for Elizabeth as she passed. The elf smiled gratefully at him before she passed the gate. He let his arm fall, and the gate thudded into place behind him.

Elizabeth walked down the pebble path, which was snuggled between many rosebushes. She emerged in a courtyard, and instantly saw the Lady of Galadhrim. She looked beautiful, with a long silver dress that highlighted her blonde hair waving past her hips. The older elf raised her lips in a smile, and beckoned Elizabeth to walk with her.

As they walked, Elizabeth was tempted to reach out and smell the flowers. She did, raising her tiny nose to the delicate petals of a gorgeous pink one. Lady Galadriel stared at her. Then she laughed. "Oh, is that a tradition from your world? I find that interesting. Us elves never smell flowers, we simply admire the beauty."

Elizabeth was mortified. She just embarrassed herself in front of Galadriel! Galadriel chuckled. "Elizabeth, no need to be mortified. You have your traditions, I have mine. Let us continue to the topic at hand. The day has come. Are you prepared?" Her curiosity crept into the Lady's voice.

Elizabeth's expression became more determined. "I have been waiting for four years. If I do not help, they will fail. I am prepared."

The Lady of the Wood turned to face her, and they both stopped. "Daughter of the Valar, you will save us all. But are you ready for this? The nine will venture into Lorien, I have foreseen it. Would it not be best to meet them there, instead of rushing to the battle before the fighting begins?"

Elizabeth looked up into Galadriel's blue eyes. "I have prepared many a year for this. I know the dangers. But the battle as you say, began when the young hobbits left Bree. And when they venture into Moria, their loss will be most dire. I will need to guide them, even if they blame me. And they will. But I will guide them further."

The beautiful elf sighed mournfully. "Haldir will be most disappointed. As will I. The woods of Lorien will rejoice when you return, if you return. Leave as swiftly as you can, dark forces are brewing. I would hate for you to be caught in the fighting. And remember your knives, and your bow. Hurry now, I will send for Haldir at once so he can say his farewells. And if you would not mind, I would like to announce to the peoples that the Daugher of the Valar is leaving."

"I suppose that would be alright, but no celebrations. Thank you milady, you accepted me when I needed you. With your help, I will lead the nine to success," replied Elizabeth. "Goodbye."

With that, she turned and left the courtyard. The Lady of the Wood watched her leave, and then followed out of the gate which clanged shut behind her.

* * *

Haldir was following his friend. His cover for this was the Lady had asked him to see Elizabeth off, but he was really happy to do so because she was his friend. He was grasping the hand of one of the younger elflings, a young girl named Meren. In the elflings hands clutched a rose, which was partially crushed. She giggled at the Marchwarden, and he smiled at the young girl.

He caught up to her quickly, he still knew the woods better than she did. But as usual, he found something he didn't expect.

A giant eagle was flexing its huge wings, standing tall on the forest floor.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth!" called Haldir. The girl beside him was gaping and pointing at the huge bird in front of him.

Haldir felt a tap on his shoulder. He whirled around, to find the elf standing in front of him. But the female elf wasn't interested in him. She was facing the young girl. "Who is this? What is your name, little one?" She had such a way with children.

The young girl smiled incredibly wide, revealing huge white teeth. "My name is Meren! I came to give you this!" She delicately handed the flower she had picked to Elizabeth.

The other elf lit up, and a wide smile appeared on her pale face. "Well Meren, I am going to put it right here," she lifted the delicate flower behind her ear. "And I will keep it there for the rest of my journey. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, that is perfect! Thank you!" exclaimed Meren enthusiastically. She ran off into the woods to find her mother and babble about her wonderful encounter with the daughter of the Valar.

Even after she left, Elizabeth still had a smile on her face. "Haldir, you keep an eye on that little girl. See to it that she gets this." From the folds of her cloak Elizabeth drew out a feather. Haldir frowned at the little gift.

"I will give it to her. But I have never seen that type of feather before. Also, can you explain…" he gestured to the giant eagle which was staring at the two with its deep golden eyes.

Elizabeth laughed joyously. "Maybe when I return. I must head out soon. But I will be back, so don't doubt it for a moment!"

Haldir beamed, and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. "Return soon my friend. _Vanya Sulie_." The elvish rolled off of his lips like water in a stream, sounding as pure as he was.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "No need for formalities now Haldir. I will be back. Also, I have no idea what you just said."

The male elf just smiled. "I will see you then my friend. Safe travels. And I will give that feather to that girl. Don't let that flower fall out of your hair, Elizabeth."

She smiled softly. "Not a chance." She grabbed her pack that had been leaning against a tree, and swung herself onto the back of the giant eagle. She opened her lips to say one last farewell, but the eagle flexed his wings lept to the sky. Haldir frantically climbed up the trees to watch her go. When he reached the top of a large maple, he could faintly see the eagle soaring away above the clouds.

"Goodbye, Daughter of the Valar. Lorien's blessings go with you," Haldir muttered. Then he jumped from the tree and landed on the ground on his feet. "And my blessings as well." Then the blonde elf turned around and sprinted back to Lorien to deliver a black feather to a young girl named Meren.

 **That was sort of vague and quick, just an intro. BTW Haldir and Elizabeth are JUST FRIENDS! No Haldir ship, sorry guys.**

 **Signing off. See you next chapter!**


End file.
